Final Resting Place
by timmy64
Summary: When Harry, Hermione and Ron are given the option to return to Hogwarts, what will they choose? Will they go back? Even at the possible expense of never finding Hermione's parents?
1. Prologue: Spinner's End

At Spinner's End, in a lonely graveyard, a small group of mourners gathered to pay their respects. While the ceremony itself was a simple one, the attendees were not quite as unknown to crowds. Hermione Granger sat near the front; a simple black dress adorned her figure, accompanied by her beaded bag. On her left, sat Ron Weasley. His red hair almost blending with the now setting sun. On their right, sat Ginny and Harry. Harry wore a Muggle suit, and Ginny also wore a black dress. They stood as the coffin was lowered into the ground, and the wizard overseeing the ceremony conjured the headstone. It bore the words "Severus Snape, born 8th December 1960, died March 30th 1998. In death, we find the meaning of life itself."They walked down to pass the coffin as they left; Hermione and Ginny both had tears streaking their faces. This was the price paid for war, and the third funeral they had attended that week. There were still the funerals of Tonks and Remus to worry about, along with what should be done with her newborn child.

The funeral of Tom Riddle had been earlier that week. Harry, along with many in the magical community had attended this event. It was not quite the grandeur he had experienced at Dumbledore's, but a spectacle nonetheless. As Voldemort had feared death, he had left no will, but it was seen as a mark or respect, to bury him where he was born. The tomb was black marble, almost an offset to Dumbledore's, and the plaque read "Tom Marvolo Riddle, born 23rd September 1908, died March 31st 1998. Life is not to conquer, but to learn." Extra security had been placed on Harry by the Order, as even though it was weeks after Riddle had died when his own spell had backfired, some Death Eaters still lurked wanting revenge for their master's death. And indeed they had tried. The Fidelius Charm had been removed from 12 Grimmauld Place, and then replaced with Ron as the new Secret Keeper. This did not stop the constant flow of guests however, as they recovered from the war that had taken so much.

Harry arrived home to Grimmauld Place to find Kreacher announcing the arrival of yet more guests who were now in the sitting room. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny rounded the corner from the carpeted corridor to find Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting in the two large armchairs nearest the fireplace, and on the couch nearest the large bay window sat Bill and Fleur. Opposite them, on a larger couch sat Percy, his legs stretched out as he read through a copy of the Daily Prophet. Sitting on the floor at the coffee table were George and Charlie, playing a game of exploding snap. By the looks of the trays on the table, Kreacher had treated them to afternoon tea and was now in the kitchen preparing the evening meal. Mrs Weasley almost jumped from her position to give the four a hug as they entered the room, and as the they had just sat down to talk, Phineus Nigellus spoke from his portrait on the wall. "Please prepare for the arrival of the Hogwarts Headmistress." He said rather loudly, and the fire glowed green and flames shot up before the figure of Minerva McGonnagall stepped from the emerald flames.  
"Evening Harry," she said tartly, "Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Hermione." She nodded at each of them as she addressed them, before turning to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "If I could speak with you in another room please." She said in a softer tone, and Harry lead her upstairs into the study.  
McGonnagall sat in the chair closest to the desk, where Hermione and Ron took the small daybed nearest the door and Harry dragged the chair from the other side of the desk over. The room was exceptionally clean through Kreacher's newfound love for his master, and even the walnut desk was gleaming in the light of the oil lamps.  
"I understand that you left Hogwarts at the end of your sixth year to pursue a means of defeating He Who Must Not Be Named", she began  
"Voldemort," Hermione interrupted, and Minerva looked like she was going to faint,  
"Yes," she responded, "In light of that," she continued, "The board of governors have decided to, er, relax the rules in your case, and should you choose, allow you to enrol in Hogwarts to complete seventh year."


	2. The Offer

"Return to Hogwarts?" Harry repeated as Hermione and Ron sat beside him dumbstruck.

"Yes Potter," Professor McGonnagall repeated. "Return to Hogwarts. I understand however, that there is the issue of Miss Granger's parents and their disappearance to sort." She finished, as Hermione turned a bright shade of pink.

"Well we have to find them, don't we?" Spoke up Ron from beside Hermione. "Who knows what's happened to them?" He added unconvincingly.

"Oh, I imagine they'd have been protected by Miss Granger here." She said handing Hermione back her wand. "_Priori __Incantatem_, Miss Granger. You took a lot of risks, especially modifying their memories. We found this in Malfoy Manor. Along with the wands of Mr Weasley and the late Professor Burbage. I can only assume she was fed to that snake of his."

"Thankyou, Professor." Said Hermione quietly, blushing.

"Yeah, thanks" echoed Ron, his ears slightly pink.

"I expect an owl by the 30th of July if you intend to return." Finished Professor McGonnagall as she made her way to the fireplace. And again, she disappeared in a blaze of green flames.


End file.
